look through my blinds
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: andy joins facebook and let's just say, half of his wall has the name 'kelly erin hannon' on it. but you know, they're just friends. (overall erin x andy, but more of an andy fic itself). auish


**I was reading a bunch of Facebook fics by Emily92, who has written a whole series of **_**The Office **_**fics based around Facebook and I got inspired by it. I've been playing with the idea for a few days, but this got me started on not scrapping everything I'd written. That made no sense. Oh well, I figured Andy on Facebook would involve lots of singing, random jokes, things that people probably wouldn't need to know and the occasional rant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Office**_**or Facebook or anything mentioned below that somebody owns. Well, probably some, like a Facebook account but still. Enjoy!**

**Andy Bernard **So **Kelly Kapoor **finally managed to convince me to make a Facebook account!

**Kelly Kapoor **likes this

**Kelly Kapoor **Go Andy! :)

* * *

**Andy Bernard **likes a capella

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Kelly Kapoor**

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Kelly Erin Hannon**

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Jim Halpert**

* * *

**Andy Bernard **when I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching bandddd

**Kelly Erin Hannon **he said "son when you grow up, would you be a saviour of the broken the beaten and the damned?"

**Andy Bernard **you like MCR? =D

**Kelly Erin Hannon **who else? Thought you were an a capella sort of guy though

**Andy Bernard **Everyone could use a bit of Gerard Way in their life

**Michael Scott **sure ur not gay?

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Michael!

* * *

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Angela Martin**

* * *

**Andy Bernard Angela Martin **Heyy Angela :)

**Angela Martin **Hello Andy.

* * *

**Andy Bernard **likes **The Lion King**

**Andy Bernard **Hakuna Matata! It means no worries for the rest of your daysss!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **you may be perfect

**Andy Bernard **if anyone's perfect it's you

**Kelly Kapoor **Get a room! ;)

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Kelly!

**Kelly Kapoor **Erin! Call me!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Ok :)

* * *

**Andy Bernard **Great lunch with **Kelly Erin Hannon **today

**Kelly Erin Hannon **posted on **Andy Bernard**'s wall

* * *

**Andy Bernard **added to the album "Here Comes Treble"

**Andy Bernard **My college band Here Comes Treble are doing a comeback concert! Y'all should totally come! :)

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Y'all?

**Andy Bernard **I felt like changing things from normal :o

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Okayyy. We still on for lunch?

**Andy Bernard **Yep! Chinese ok?

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Chinese would be perfect :D

* * *

**Andy Bernard **made Dunder Mifflin Inc. his current job

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Dwight K. Schrute**

**Andy Bernard Dwight K. Schrute **Do you have the new leads yet?

**Dwight K. Schrute **Nope. Ask your girlfriend

**Andy Bernard **Girlfriend?

**Dwight K. Schrute Kelly Erin Hannon**

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Oh, no! Me and Andy are just friends! :)

**Jim Halpert **Just as much as Andy didn't make a hole in the wall. Twice.

**Andy Bernard **In my defence...

**Dwight K. Schrute **Yes?

**Pam Beesly **Andy, there's really no defence for that.

**Angela Martin **She's right.

* * *

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Michael Scott**

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Holly Flax**

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Pam Beesly**

* * *

**Andy Bernard Kelly Erin Hannon **I'm bored :(

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Sameeee :(

**Dwight K. Schrute **Well, how about you actually do your job, sell some paper, answer some phones instead of talking on Facebook!

**Jim Halpert **Why are you on Facebook?

**Michael Scott **Dwight, get to work

**Dwight K. Schrute **Erin and Andy are the ones talking!

**Michael Scott **Look through my blinds.

**Dwight K. Schrute **Ok, why?

**Michael Scott **Do I look bothered?

* * *

**Andy Bernard **Going back to Connecticut for a month! Gonna be awesome seeing my family but I'm gonna miss everyone back in Scranton :((

**Kelly Erin Hannon **We'll videochat every day?

**Andy Bernard **Of course!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Tell your parents they have a very charming son ;)

**Andy Bernard **Stop flattering me, I'll get big headed ;)

* * *

**Andy Bernard **is now friends with **Ryan Howard**

* * *

**Andy Bernard **Today me and **Kelly Erin Hannon **had our daily videochat and I was sitting in my living room with my whole family. She was wearing only a tank top and a pair of low shorts. Let's just say my parents now think I hang around with people who dress provocatively

**Angela Martin **You do...

**Andy Bernard **You know what, Angela?! I'm done with you!

**Angela Martin **Ok...

**Lucy Bernard **If that was your girlfriend, you're a lucky guy, bro!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Oh no, we're just friends!

**Lucy Bernard **Well, he's crazy about you

**Jim Halpert **It's obvious. He did the 12 days of Christmas for her. It doesn't get more obvious than that

**Andy Bernard **That was a friend thing. Secret Santa.

**Michael Scott **u begged for erin...

**Dwight K. Schrute **You're terrible at hiding your obvious affection for her.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **guys... this is weird

**Kelly Kapoor **You guys are totes adorable! Omg!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Kelly, meet me in the breakroom. We need to talk.

**Andy Bernard **Erin, can we talk as well? Call me when you're done with Kelly x

**Kelly Kapoor **A kiss means he's into you!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Kelly!

**Kelly Kapoor **Sorry Erin.

* * *

**Andy Bernard **is in a relationship with **Kelly Erin Hannon.**


End file.
